מייל יומי לנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס. 20 ליום שלישי כ"ט בטבת תשע"ה
מייל יומי לנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס. 20 ליום שלישי כ"ט בטבת תשע"ה מחר, ראש חודש שבט ודש שבט הוא החודש החמישי בלוח העברי בשנה המתחילה בחודש תשרי, או החודש האחד עשר בשנה המתחילה בחודש ניסן "...לעשתי-עשר חדש, הוא-חדש שבט" (זכריה א, ז). ראש חודש שבט מוזכר בתורה כיום שבו משה רבנו פתח בדברי מוסר לכלל ישראל, בטרם מותו ככתוב בתורה: "ויהי בארבעים שנה, בעשתי-עשר חדש באחד לחדש; דבר משה, אל- בני ישראל, ככל אשר צוה יהוה אתו, אלהם"(דברים א' ג') מקור שם החודש ומשמעויותיו: מקור השם בבלי - "סבטו" מלשון "מכה", על שם הרוחות הנושבות בו. יש הטוענים כי שם החודש הוא מלשון "ענף זמורה", המסמל את פריחת האילנות בחודש הזה. מאפייני החודש: שבט הוא חודש, שחורף ואביב נפגשים בו - הוא הגבול בין שיא החורף לראשית האביב. שבט הוא חודש מלא בן שלושים יום. בחודש שבט חל יום ט"ו בשבט - חג חקלאי, המכונה גם "ראש השנה לאילנות". במקור זה היה תאריך שקבע את תחילתה של שנת מס חדשה. יום זה ציין את המועד בו הפרישו החקלאים ישבו בארץ ישראל מעשר לכוהנים, ללוויים ולעניים(מעשר הינו החלק העשירי מתנובת השדה). יום ט"ו בשבט הבדיל בין שנת מעשרות אחת לשניה. כפי שמסביר הרמב"ם בספרו "יד החזקה": "אין תורמין מפירות שנה זו על פירות שנה שעברה, ולא מפירות שנה שעברה על פירות שנה זו. ואם תרם אינה תרומה, ... וט"ו בשבט ראש השנה למעשרות האילן".. *במעגלי השנה - משרד החינוך והתרבות צמחיית ישראל ברשת thumb|400px|ימין| מקור המפה: האתר(בעקבות עדכון האתר) "צמחיית ישראל ברשת" הוא מיזם משותף של פרופ' אמריטוּס אבינעם דנין ובנו, ברק דנין. מטרת האתר היא לספק מידע מדעי מדויק ואמין אודות מיני הצמחים השונים בישראל ובסביבתה: צילומיהם, נתוני התפוצה שלהם, המאפיינים המורפולוגיים ועוד. מאגר הנתונים שבבסיס האתר הוא פרי מחקר בן יותר מ-50 שנה של פרופ' דנין ועבודת מיחשוב של בנו, ברק, שהחלה בהיותו נער, בשלהי שנות ה-80'. ראשית אתר האינטרנט באתר הגן הבוטני הירושלמי על-ידי גלעד אשכנזי ולאחר מכן ביוזמה של אודי אורון, שהקים ב-2006 את אתר "צמחיית ישראל ברשת" הראשון. במקביל לאתר זה מתקיים אתר "פוטו פלורה", המאפשר לנו לקבל מצלמים חובבי בוטניקה צילומים החסרים לנו באתר "צמחיית ישראל ברשת". המטרה שלנו היא לבנות מאגר צילומים באיכות גבוהה של כל צמחיית ישראל. האתר מתקיים ללא כוונת רווח, לתועלת הציבור, ועל בסיס תרומות. קראו עוד אודות האתר, דברים מאת פרופ' אבינעם דנין ט"ו בשבט: חשיבותם של העצים לתרבות, לכלכלה, לאיכות חיינו ולזהותנו היהודית מאת: דוד אילוז - אוניברסיטת בר-אילן לכבוד ראש חודש שבט, אשר יחול מחר thumb|ימין|335 px thumb|ימין|פרי הרימון הגדוש בעסיס ומרובה בגרעינים היה סמל מקובל לפריון האדם, החי והצומח,כלי דמוי רימון בעל מסננת וחדק התקופה הישראלית (הברזל) המאוחרת - מוזיאון הכט - אוניברסיטת חיפה דוד אילוז סוקר את "שבעת המינים" לקראת ט"ו בשבט. מינים אלו מניבים פירות בקיץ ומכאן המנהג לטעום פירות יבשים בט"ו בשבט. אילוז מציין כי המטרה היום, כמו בעבר, לשמור על המשאבים הקיימים על פני כדור הארץ גם לדורות הבאים. ולכן כל צמח מנוצל, באמצעות חלקיו, לשימושים אחדים. כך הוא סקר אופן השימוש ב"שבעת המינים" בתקופת התנ"ך. * תמר - סיכוך, אכילה, הסקה, כברות וקליעת סלעים. היה שימוש בכל חלק מן הצמח. * רימון - אכילה, הקליפה לצביעה ולבורסקאות. היה גם סמל היופי, הוטבע במטבעות וסימל את היופי הנשי :"כפלח הרימון רקתך", נושא לעיטורים בבתי כנסת וכמובן הרימונים בספרי התורה וגם בבגד הכהן הגדול היו רימונים. * הזית - למאכל, שמן למאור ולסיכה. * התאנה - בגדו של האדם הראשון, הישיבה מתחת לעץ התאנה מסמל את השלווה :"איש תחת גפנו ואיש תחת תאנתו". * הגפן - אחד העצים החשובים ומזוהים עם היהדות. ה"מרגלים" הביאו אשכולות גפן על מנת להראות את טיבה של ארץ ישראל. מקום נכבד בפולחן: לקידוש ולהבדלה. עונת הקטיף מאופיינת שמות ייחודיים : מסיק לזית, בציר לגפן, גדיד לתמר ואריה לתאנה. "טראק" שלג בהר מירון - עם גיא שחר thumb|center|650 px טיול שלג לאורך קטע של שביל ישראל מהיישוב מירון דרך רכס הר מירון עד חרבה חממה. הטיול נערך בשלג עמוק (עד 60 ס"מ) בעקבות שלוש מערכות סוערות שהותירו על ההר שלג רב. הטיול נערך ב-12 בינואר 201 יציאת היהודים מצרפת אינה מבשרת טובה למדינה זו thumb|260px|ימין|מהכתבה Jeff Jacoby כתב The antisemitic derangement בכתבה נאמר:"בפעם הראשונה אי פעם, צרפת עומדת בראש הרשימה של מדינות המוצא של עולים לישראל, והמשרד לקליטת עלייה מצפה עוד 10,000 יהודים צרפתים להגיע בשנת 2015. זה אומר שיותר מ -22,000 יהודים שנמלטו לצרפת ישראל במרחב של ארבע שנים בלבד, כמעט 4.5 אחוזים מהאוכלוסייה היהודית בארץ. עזיבתו של 100,000 יהודים צרפתים שפעם הייתה אולי מתקבלת על הדעת. לא עוד. באביב הסקר אחרון של הקהילה היהודית בצרפת, הגדול ביותר באירופה, שלוש מתוך ארבעה משיבים אמרו שהם שוקלים להגר. והלקח - לדוגמא, גירוש ספרד של היהודים בשנת 1490, וציד המכשפות הבאות שלה של המרה "הנוצרים חדשים" שנשארו מאחור, נועדו אובדן כשרון פיננסי וניהולי ספרדי ברגע העולם החדש היה נפתח עד קולוניזציה משתלמת . שהיה לי "השפעה עמוקה מזיקה," ג'ונסון טען, "צוללים הכלכלה הספרדית עד כה נמרצת לאינפלציה וירידה לטווח ארוך, והממשלה לפשיטת רגל חוזרת ונשנית." יותר מ -500 שנים לאחר מכן, ספרד - שם, אגב, ואלס נולד וחי עד שנות העשרה שלו - עדיין מצרה על כך שפציעה עצמית, וחפשה דרכים לתיקונו. ג'ונסון ציין דוגמאות בולטות אחרות של התופעה. הרדיפה של רוסיה הצארית של יהודים, חיזקה על ידי העידוד של פוגרומים אכזריים, מונעת הגירה מסיבית של יהודים למערב, בעיקר לבריטניה וארצות הברית; הרווח התרבותי ויזמי של אותן המדינות היה האובדן המתיש של רוסיה. הירידה של גרמניה לשנאת יהודים שטנית תחת הנאצים הסתיימה בתבוסה צבאית הרסנית, ואחרי עשרות שנות מלחמה קרה קרע וסופו של הדבר בעל שם גרמני כמרכז הרוחני של אירופה. העולם הערבי, שקוע באנטישמיות ואובססיה למדינה היהודית, בזבז אוצרות נפט עצומות "על נשק של מלחמה ותעמולה," כתב ג'ונסון. "בטיסה שלהם מהסיבה, הם לא הצליחו לחדש או לתרבת החברות שלהם, כדי להציג את הדמוקרטיה, או לאחד את שלטון החוק". התרבות הערבית הובילה בעבר את העולם במידה, חדשנות, ופלורליזם. היום זה הוא מובילה עולמית בכמעט כלום, להציל אלימות אחים וקנאות אסלאמית. היהודים של צרפת עוזבים, ושאף פעם לא מבשרים טוב עבור החברה נוהגת אותם. ראש הממשלה מניחה את אצבעו על זה: אם אין עתיד יהודי בצרפת, אם הסרטן שלח גרורות האנטישמיות כך מדאיג שעשרות אלפי יהודים הצרפתיים מוכנים לברוח, אז צרפת אכן כבר לא תהיה צרפת. זה יהיה משהו כהה יותר ומעוות יותר, הרס על ידי פציעתו נגרמה על עצמו. על מצבם של יהודי טורקיה thumb|ימין| (הכתבה הופיע בבטאון יהודי מילאנו - בה קיימת קבוצה גדולה של יוצאי טורקיה) טורקיה: יהודים הממוקדים ביותר על ידי דברי שטנה בתקשורת מאת: נעמי שטרן ראש עירית אנקרה, Melih Gökçek - שנבחר מחדש בשנה שעברה, למרות טענות של הונאה על ידי האופוזיציה - הכריזה לאחרונה כי מאחורי הטבח של העיתונאים הצרפתיים בשבוע שעבר בפאריז היה "המוסד" .ואפילו הטבח של פריז לכשרה בסופרמרקט, שהביא למותם של ארבעה בני ערובה יהודים, היה העבודה של מודיעין ישראלי. ראש העיר, הידוע בהתבטאויותיו דלקתיות ומשגים רבים, בפגישה עם חברים צעירים של המפלגה שבה הוא חבר מכובד, l’AKP del presidente Erdogan, הציגה את עמדותיו בטבח. לדברי הישראלים Gökçek יהיה אומלל כי הפרלמנט הצרפתי לאחרונה נקט עמדה להכרה במדינה הפלסטינית. "מסיבה זו, ברור שמאחורי סוג זה של תאונה יש המוסד." סוג דומה של הצהרה אינו יכול להיחשב אירוע בודד בהווה טורקיה, שבו השיח אנטישמי מתפתח ומסתנן בכל אמצעי תקשורת. על פי מחקר, בעובדה, שהיהודים הם הקבוצה הממוקדות ביותר על ידי נאומי שנאה בכלי התקשורת הטורקית. המחקר שנערך על ידי "המזרח התיכון המכון לחקר התקשורת" (MEMRI), מצא כי התקפות אלה נעשים נפוצות יותר, במיוחד בתקשורת יותר האיסלאמיסטים. תומך העיתון "יני Akit" של AKP הוא המנהיג של פרסומי הסתה לשנאה, ואחריו עוד עיתון אסלאמי, "מילי Gazett". המחקר, שדווח על ידי "“The Times of Israel”," מבוסס על מחקר של ההקמה "ארגון לא ממשלתי “NGO Hrant Dink”" הטורקי, שבחן את דברי השטנה באמצעי התקשורת במדינה. התוצאה היא עלייה בדברי שטנה, במיוחד במאמרי דעות : 130 פעמים מתוך 246, לכוון את היהודים. גם הארמנים ונוצרים להיכנס לדירוג העצוב הזה. בהתאמה עם 60 ו -25 נגד הנאומים הראשונים נגד נוצרים. מנהל המחקרים הטורקי של ממר"י, רחל שרון-Krespin, אמר לעיתון הישראלי שהנאומים המפורסמים של דיבור מאיים או שנאה הם "הכללות, דעות קדומות ואיבה נגד קבוצה של אנשים או אנשים שהופכים למטרות בגלל "אתניות, דת, גזע ומין." הוסיפה רחל שרון-Krespin כי "ניתן למצוא דוגמאות של אנטישמיות כמעט בכל יום בתקשורת הטורקית." ניתן למצוא גם התפשטות דוגמא אנטישמיות ברשת החברתית הפופולרית ביותר בעולם: פייסבוק. "האויבים המרים ביותר של האיסלאם ועז על פני כדור הארץ הם היהודים ..." אמר האימאם מחמט Sait Yaz במהלך נאום ביולי 2014 בית המשפט בדיארבקיר. "היהודים והנוצרים לעולם לא יקבלו אף אחד, אלא אם כן הוא מגיש לדתם. היהודים הפרו את כל ההסכמים של כדור הארץ והרגו 17 מנביאיהם. ואני מצהיר בזאת: כל היהודים שאחזו בנשק כדי להרוג מוסלמים צריכים להרוג, וישראל צריכים להימחק מהמפה! זה יהיה נסחף עם עזרתו של אללה ". AKP צד המחוקקים קרא את הנאום הזה כ" מפואר דיבור "ופרסם בעמוד הפייסבוק שלו. חוזרים לאירועים של שבוע שעבר, יש לצאת הצהרות חדשות על ידי ראש הממשלה טורקית, אחמט דוואטולו אמר כי עיתונאים טלוויזיה: "נתניהו ביצע פשעים נגד האנושות כמחבלים האלה, שסיימו את הטבח של פריז."ההתייחסות היא לישראל של שנת 2010 באונייה טורקית, מרמרה, שמנסה להיכנס באופן לא חוקי דוחות, אלה של ראש הממשלה טורקית, שבהחלט לדון ושיובילו לעלייה בנאומים אנטישמים ושנאה שכבר בשפע בטורקי נוף תקשורת. דרמה אירופאית בירושלים thumb|543px|מרכז| בחסות החברה לתרבות רוחנית של יהודי איטליה ויד יצחק בן צבי "אבירות בן כפר" מה קורה שאופרה שמקורה בסיציליה מוצגת בציריך השווייצרית - למזלם המנגינה אותו דבר. thumb|center|650px תקציר העלילה העלילה מתרחשת בכפר סיציליאני ביום הפסחא. עוד בטרם עליית המסך, נשמע קולו של טורידו שר סרנדה ללולה (הנשואה לאלפיו). לאחר קטע עליז של מקהלת איכרים נותרת על הבמה סנטוצה, ההולכת לבקר את מאמא לוצ'יה. סנטוצה מחפשת את טורידו, בנה של לוצ'יה. האם משיבה כי זה הלך לפרנקופונטה על מנת להביא יין לביתם, ואילו סנטוצה משיבה כי אין זה נכון וכי הוא נצפה בכפר לפנות בוקר. לאחר מכן רומזת היא כי לבה נשבר בגללו. באותו הרגע נכנס לבמה העגלון אלפיו ושר אריה עליזה בליווי מקהלת איכרים על אודות חייו של העגלון. בסיום האריה משוחח קלות אלפיו עם לוצ'יה. בשיחה הקצרה עם לוצ'יה אלפיו מספר כי טורידו נראה בבוקר בקרבת ביתם (של אלפיו ולולה). כאשר לוצ'יה מנסה לחקור עוד בעניין, סנטוצה מהסה אותה. למשמע התפילה המתחילה בכנסייה, אלפיו הולך לו. הכל נכנסים לכנסייה למעט לוצ'יה וסנטוצה המחכות בחוץ לסיום התפילה. לאחר התפילה מגוללת סנטוצה בפני לוצ'יה את דבר המעשה באריה מרגשת: היא מספרת לה כי טורידו, בטרם הלך לשירותו הצבאי, הבטיח ללולה שיישא אותה. כאשר חזר, זו כבר הייתה נשואה, והוא רצה באהבה חדשה על מנת להשכיח מלבו את זו הקודמת, וכך לקח לו את סנטוצה ואלה אהבו זה את זה. עם זאת, לולה מקנאת בשניים ומפתה את טורידו. כך, מספרת סנטוצה, לקחה ממנה לולה את טורידו והיא נשארה קירחת מכאן ומכאן. השיחה מסתיימת ולוצ'יה הולכת לכנסייה על מנת להתפלל בעבור השניים. נכנס אל הבימה טורידו. סנטוצה פוצחת איתו בשיחה בה נשמעים חילופי דברים קשים; טורידו מנסה להתנער מאשמה ולטעון כי הוא חף מפשע ואף מנסה להפיל רגשות האשם על סנטוצה. במהלך חילופי הדברים נכנסת לולה בעצמה אל הבמה, שרה לעצמה שיר שמח על אותו ה"אחד שאין יפה ממנו". בין השלושה משולחים "חיצי רעל" של עקיצות סרקסטיות. לאחר עזיבתה של לולה השניים שרים דואט בו כועס טורידו על סנטוצה, ואילו זו האחרונה מפצירה בו שיישאר עמה. לבסוף רבים השניים וסנטוצה, בפרץ זעם, מקללת את טורידו שיוצא מן הבמה. אז נכנס אלפיו, וסנטוצה, מספרת לו את האמת על אשתו הבוגדנית. השניים שרים דואט ובכך חותמים את החלק הראשון של האופרה. לאחר נגינת האינטרמצו על ידי התזמורת, נפתחת הסצנה בחגיגה של כל אנשי הכפר העולצים והשותים יין, הכול תחת "שרביטו" של טורידו הדואג למלא את הכוסות. נכנס אלפיו וטורידו מוזג לו יין, אך זה מסרב לקבלו ואומר בפני כולם כי היין הזה עלול להרעילו. האיכרים מתחילים להבין במה מדובר, ובסיום חילופי הדברים נושך טורידו את אוזנו של אלפיו - סימן מקובל להזמנה לדו-קרב. טורידו מתוודה בפני אלפיו על אשמתו, אך לדבריו, אם יהרוג אלפיו אותו, תישאר סנטוצה לבדה ולזאת לא יסכים. טורידו נכנס לביתו על מנת לבקש את ברכת אמו בטרם יצא לדו-קרב. טורידו נפרד ממאמא לוצ'יה ויוצא. לאחר רגעים מספר נשמעת זעקה של אחת מנשות הכפר: טורידו נרצח. (מהויקיפדיה העברית) ב-30 מעלות מתחת לאפס גם הלבה קופאת thumb|350px|ימין|צילום של AirPano FaceBook בערב צוות Airpano הפך אימות Sally במקשים, לבדוק את ההתפרצות בהר הגעש Klyuchevskaya Sopka . התצפיות שלנו אישרו כי ההתפרצות דועכת, אבל הלבה תיפלט באופן בלתי סדיר, פליטה גם גלויה מתרחשת כל חמש דקות. נכון לחיות את ענן וכמעט נופל מהצונן ב -30 מעלות מתחת לאפס אצבעות הצלם קפאו והצילום הופסק. ההר הגבוה ביותר בחצי אי קמצ'טקה של רוסיה והר הגעש הפעיל ביותר של Eurasia. מגדליה התלולים, סימטריים קונוס כ -100 קילומטר (60 מייל) מהים ברינג.הר הגעש הוא חלק מהרי הגעש הטבעי של אתר המורשת העולמית של אונסק"ו קמצ'טקה (הויקיפדיה האנגלית) המקור In the evening the team Airpano has made verification a Sally in the keys, check the eruption at # Klyuchevskaya Sopka. Our observations confirmed that the eruption goes, but the lava is ejected irregularly, well visible emission occurs every five minutes. True living down a cloud and almost fall off the chilled at 30 degrees below zero fingers photographer. Filming had to be interrupted. קטגוריה:מייל יומי